Redención de Black
by Nayko
Summary: Antes de salir de la Howarts, Sirius Black conoció a su gran amor Angelina Heathcliff, pero ya pasaron 13 años desde que fue inculpado por la muerte de los Potter, acaba de salir de Azkaban y quiere por lo menos poder aclararle la vedad.


**El encuentro **

La noche era obscura y silenciosa, la luna parecía seguirme a cada paso que daba y mi soledad se sentía en el ambiente. Caminé por aquel tenebroso bosque viendo siluetas que a pesar deser consciente que no estaban allí, me entumecían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Justo cuando supuse que las cosas no podían ir peor; lo vi, un muchacho de 17 años al cual yo había amado en mi juventud, él se estaba acercando a paso ligero, caminando con esa expresión de autosuficiencia y esa media sonrisa burlona que tanto lo caracterizaba, y por cierto me encantaban tanto, su cabello obscuro enmarañado como de costumbre y los ojos grises brillantes como si estuviera planeando la broma del siglo.

-No te acerques ni un paso más- le dije casi gritando, él me sonrió aún más, sin inmutarse siguió caminando en mi dirección.

-Apártate de mí, no te me acerques, eres un asesino, ¡UN ASESINO! ¡TRAIDOR!

Estaba sudando frio, sentía la garganta seca. Observe el reloj del velador que marcaba las 4 am. Yo estaba aterrada, mi pulso debía de estar a 180 me hacían sentir como si hubiera estado en un maratón. Me volví a recostar y no pude evitar recordar los acontecimientos de la mañana anterior.

-Tay, lograste comunicarte con la señora Munnier?, le dije a mi hermano mientras ojeaba unas revistas.

- Si, la fui a buscar esta mañana, la pobre mujer no sale de su casa desde la fuga de Black, según me dijo estaba muy aterrada con el tema - mi rostro se tensó- lo lamento Angie, no fue mi intensión.

- No tienes de que disculparte - dije tratando de disimular la voz que se me entrecortaba - dime que te dijo, siempre va a vendernos el local, o el pánico le hizo renegocia el precio, a su beneficio obviamente.

- Al contario, esta mas dispuesta a vender que nunca, quiere desaparecer de Londres - el rostro de mi pequeño hermano mostraba una mueca triunfante - ha aceptado la última oferta y debemos ir dentro de dos días al ministerio a legalizar los papeles.

- Eso es estupendo! Será mejor que mañana vaya a Gringotts en busca del dinero, no quiero hacer todo apresurada.- Cuando Tay se marchó alrededor de las 6 pm (según él a recoger unos papeles que tenia Mellanie Steevenson, la atractiva secretaria del Ministro de Magia), así que decidí ir al Callejón Diagon, sabía que era algo tonto e incluso infantil, pero sentía la necesidad de ver, al menos por fuera, aquel que muy pronto seria mi local, el lugar donde construiría el sueño de mi vida, pondría por fin mi boutique. Pero en el momento en que mis fantasías estaban en pleno apogeo justo en frente de "mi" local, sentí la horrible sensación de que alguien me observaba. Di la vuelta, no sin antes empuñar mi varita, lentamente "barrí el lugar" (esa expresión era la favorita de mi padre) pero no se podía ver mucho, traté de recordar las instrucción que llevé como auror por tantos años y se me vino a la mente automáticamente lo que diría "Ojoloco" Moody en un momento como este, aunque un SAL COBARDE ANTES QUE TE ANIQUILE SIN PIEDAD no me era muy apetecible decir, recordé su "alerta permanente", eso no tranquilizaba mucho; decidí seguir mi camino y regresar lo más rápido a casa, claro que siempre mirando a todos lados; cuando llegué a los jardines, lo vi o al menos eso me pareció, yo juraría haber visto la silueta de aquel hombre que me había provocado un sufrimiento terrible por tantos años, Sirius Black, pero al momento de acercarme tropecé torpemente y ya no había sombra alguna.

Mi mente seguía a mil por hora, quería quedarme en cama toda la vida y esperar que solo hubiera sido una mala broma de mi imaginación, salir y pelear con todas mis fuerzas, como en los viejos tiempos, mejor aún, dormir y no tener que despertar más. Yo sin lugar a dudas me estaba volviendo loca, cuantas posibilidades había que un prófugo de la justicia se paseara por Londres en busca de una antigua novia.

Mis nervios estaban a punto de colapsar, no sabía qué diablos me estaba pasando ¿desde cuándo era yo una cobarde?, yo era Angelina Heathcliff la aurora más destacada en maldiciones y hechizos de defensa y protección de mi generación, ex miembro de la Orden del Fénix, claro todo eso antes de huir… ¡maldición era una cobarde! ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?, no hui por cobardía, eso lo tengo muy en claro, pero llegó un momento en que tuve que tomar una decisión; o mi familia o mi causa y mi sangre ganó. Debo admitir que fue la decisión más dolorosa para mí, el asesinato de mis padres fue como un baldazo de agua helada y tener a cargo a un hermanito de 11 años no ayudaba mucho a la situación, claro que todo coincidió con el asesinato de James y Lily, la traición de mi novio hacia sus mejores amigos sumándole el matar a otro gran amigo como Peter Pettigrew. Todo esto es demasiado para mi, será mejor que vuelva a dormir antes que las lagrimas me ganen como tantas otras veces.

Desperté a las 9 am, anoche me costó 2 horas volver a dormir, me vi al espejo de cuerpo entero – Dios! Estoy hecha un desastre!- tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí con un polo blanco ceñido de tirantes, un jean azul claro (acampanado como me gusta) y unas zapatillas blancas. No tenia ánimos de ser formal el día de hoy, total es sábado. Peiné mi cabellera negra, siempre ame las ondas que se formaban a la altura de la oreja hacia abajo. Amo mi cabello definitivamente, sobretodo porque contrasta muy bien con mi tez clara (según Tay no es clara si no cruda) las mejillas se me habían sonrojado un poco por el calor, mi cara es pequeña pero va a juego con los demás complementos de mi cara, ya que mi nariz y mis labios son pequeños también. Ya estaba lista para empezar el día.

Bajé las escaleras, con la convicción de tomar una taza muy cargada de café, pero algo capto mi atención, un bulto negro en un rincón de la sala.-¿Qué diablos?- me acerqué, y de pronto note que se movía. –Respira!- dije en un susurro, me acerqué más, y de pronto volteó. Unos ojos grises me vieron fijamente, yo solté un grito y caí en el sillón más próximo.

- ¡que ocurre!-dijo Tay a prisa - ¿Qué ocurre? Que es esa monstruosidad! Sácalo de aquí inmediatamente- no lo dije, lo grité a todo pulmón. – Pues eso es un perro y no se va, me lo encontré anoche refugiándose en el marco de la puerta, y no tenia corazón como para dejarlo afuera, así que lo adopte-dijo Tay con una sonrisa triunfal- ¿Lo adoptaste?, estas desquiciado o qué? , No te das cuenta que es un perro callejero? Puede tener pulgas o rabia, lo quiero inmediatamente fuera de esta casa- mi ojos pasaban del monstro negro al insensato de mi hermano – No soy tan tonto, estaba a punto de llevármelo a Rimult para que vean si tiene pulgas y para que lo vacunen - realmente estaba sorprendida, este muchacho realmente piensa quedarse con esta cosa. – Mira, haz lo que quieras, pero ese mostro es tu responsabilidad, y a la primera que me haga lo hecho a la calle si es que no lo mato antes, mas te vale que lo tengas bien alejado de mi cuarto- me levanté del sillón con mi mejor pose de indignada y fui directo a la cocina, tomé un par de tostadas que estaban ya en la mesa y me fui.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando volví a casa, estaba cansada, luego de tomar de dinero de la cuenta familiar en Gringotts, fui a al Callejón Diagon a comprar unas cuantas telas, y a hacer mis pedidos a una pequeña tienda llamada Brillant`s ya que traen telas hermosísimas de la india y china. Luego fui a pedir unos formularios al ministerio, para ir avanzando las cosas. Estaba realmente cansada, abrí la puerta y sentí una extraña sensación, como si hubiera alguien más –Tay, eres tú?- grité sin recibir respuesta alguna. Empuñé mi varita, y prendí las luces, estaba completamente segura que oí algo proveniente del segundo piso, así que subí rápidamente. La luz de mi habitación estaba prendida, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que la pateé, y solo vi a un perro negro bastante parecido a un _**rottweiler**_ adulto tumbado en mi cama – Debes estar de broma- dije con una sonrisa que estaba amenazando de convertirse en una risa histérica.- Bájate de ahí inmediatamente antes que te convierta en polvo.-dije bastante ofuscada, y sin más el animal salió de mi habitación y se fue al primer piso.- Este es un perro bastante listo- dije para mí misma.

Bajé a servirme un café pues estaba de los nervios, mientras ponía el agua a hervir, sentí como un par de ojos me seguían atentamente, al voltear vi los ojos grises del tremendo perro y literalmente se me puso la piel de gallina.-Eres un perro bastante espeluznante, me da la impresión que Tay solo te trajo para ponerme de los nervios.- le dije a modo de reproche. No estoy segura si fue mi imaginación o realmente pasó, pero hubiese jurado que el perro me dio una media sonrisa, eso definitivamente me erizó la piel.

Pasó una semana y yo estaba de lo más feliz, todo me estaba yendo demasiado bien, el local era todo mío y eso ya era un gran peso menos de encima, ya tenía lista la toda una temporada de invierno (en bocetos) y estaba trabajando en la temporada de otoño. Lo mejor es que había hecho un contrato con una fábrica de ropa bastante grande que ayuda a "micro emprendedores", y están dispuestos a ayudarme con las maquinas y el personal, la verdad es que no me podía quejar.

Yo lo deje todo por retomar mis aficiones de adolescente, mis bocetos con creaciones innovadoras, modelos realmente elegantes (la alta costura es mi debilidad), las combinaciones justas, nunca llegando a la sobriedad ni a la extravagancia, siempre procurando dar una sensación de equilibrio a todo.

Una tarde, cuando Tay había salido a una misión para el cuerpo de aurores, decidí terminar unos bocetos, pero debido a la frustración (ese no era mi día más inspirado), me quedé dormida. Al despertar las luces estaban apagadas y solo quedaba encendida la luz de la cocina, vi una sombra, y supuse que Tay había vuelto pronto, me quedé recostada en el sillón, soñando despierta, recordando viejos tiempos. Pensé en Tay y lo mucho que había crecido, lo orgullosa que estaba de él, lo quería tanto a mi hermanito, que ya era todo un hombre, es sorprendente lo diferente que pueden llegar a ser los hermanos, se supone que debería ser todo lo contrario pero no, él y yo somos el día y la noche, como solían decir en las reuniones familiares, mientras yo soy morena como papá él es rubio como mamá, yo heredé los ojos negros como aceituna y él marrones claro, claro que es mucho más alto que yo (aunque para ser mujer tengo una muy buena estatura, 1,68 no está nada mal)puesto que mide 1,75, y en vez de ser crudo como yo, es más bien sonrosado y bastante bien parecido. Es delgado pero agarrado y se nota que hace ejercicio. Debo admitir que mi hermano a sus 28 años es bastante bien parecido, y estoy tan orgullosa de él, cuando supe que había entrado a la escuela de aurores casi me caigo de la felicidad, claro que luego vino la añoranza de seguir peleando, pero yo tenía a un hermano que asistir, y no podía darme el lujo de dejarlo solo, ya teníamos suficiente con la muerte de nuestros padres cuando el apenas había entrado a Howarts, fue un atentado horrible, entraron a nuestra casa, debido que ellos también eran aurores, y los asesinaron, nunca supe quien o quienes lo habían hecho, pero sabía que eran Ellos, los mortífagos, dejaron su marca y se marcharon, esa noche lloré, pero más que rabia, sentía alivio, pues mi hermanito no se encontraba en casa, mis padres le dijeron que podía ser peligroso y que se quedara en las vacaciones en el colegio. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, recordar esto me ponía mal, decidí ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, entré y no vi a nadie. -extraño- pensé, no había nadie, seguro me entretuve demasiado en mis pensamientos y subió sin darme cuenta, me serví el vaso con agua, y al voltear casi me desmayo del susto.-No, es imposible, tú no puedes estar aquí- Dije en un susurro poco audible, y el vaso resbaló de mis manos.

-A que no esperabas verme- dijo una voz fría, de pronto mis labios estaban resecos y mi garganta se rehusaba a emitir sonido alguno, yo estaba petrificada pero de susto.- Como me encontraste- dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para que no me temblara la voz.- No eres muy difícil de rastrear- dijo con una sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos. – ¿Vas a matarme?- de pronto me arrepentí de esa pregunta, pues recordé que la varita la había dejado en mi cuarto, maldita sea, 5 años de entrenamiento como auror al caño.-matarte? Por qué iría yo a hacer algo así.- dijo con un tono de sorpresa combinada con un pequeño toque de indignación que sonaba bastante convincente.-No lo se, tal vez porque eres un asesino en serie, prófugo de la justicia y has irrumpido en propiedad privada. Tienes razón como se me pudo ocurrir semejante idea tan descabellada.- aquellas palabras no las dije, prácticamente las vomite atropelladamente, fue un arranque de histeria total, estaba al límite y muerta de miedo.

- Lamento informarte que yo no irrumpí en tu casa, tú me dejaste entrar.- dijo rodando los ojos como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña.- Estas realmente loco, créeme que recordaría si hubiera alojado a un prófugo.- dije bastante exasperada, no me gusta que me tomen el pelo y menos en un momento tan serio como este donde mi vida y muy posiblemente la de Tay corren riesgo.- Yo soy el "perro pulgoso" del que tanto te has estado quejando.- dijo con expresión de estar disfrutando de una broma.- No, es imposible! El ministerio sabría si fueras un animago.- dije mientras tanteaba detrás mío en busca de algo que pudiera hacer el suficiente daño como para escapar.-Hay muchas cosas que al ministerio se le pasa por alto.- dijo siguiendo con lo de su chiste privado.- Esto es una locura, si no vas a matarme realmente no se qué esperas conseguir.- dije tratando de ganar tiempo mientras encontraba un cuchillo o mejor un machete.

- Quiero hablar- sus ojos se veían tan cansados y tristes que por momento me perdía en ellos-Bueno consíguete un cura o busca amigos por correspondencia, se que son muy útiles en caso como estos.- dije mas para ganar tiempo que para entablar una conversación. Estaba realmente asustada de lo que veía, más que el simple hecho de ser un criminal y prófugo, su aspecto era realmente deprimente, la ropa que se utiliza en prisión, estaba tan delgado que podía ver a través de su piel, estaba pálido, sucio y tenía esa mirada sombría que me erizaba la piel.

- Que te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo.- dije como producto de mi desesperación, sabía que estaría muerta en unas cuantas horas pero quería alargarlo.- He esperado por 13 años para aclarar las cosas, no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches.- dijo con la voz más tétrica que he oído jamás.- Peter no está muerto y yo no traicioné ni a James ni a Lily, tienes que creerme.-muy bien o este tipo realmente tiene agallas para exponerse así o simplemente es un mentiroso compulsivo.- No te atrevas a pronunciar sus nombres, no tienes ningún derecho y ahora márchate.- dije llena de rabia.-Lo lamento pero no lo haré, y si le dices alguien que estoy aquí te mataré y después a Taylor.- dijo con una voz sombría que no me quedó dudas que estaba realmente loco.- Él es un auror que te hace pensar que no se sabe defender.- dije con la mejor pose amenazante que pude.- Yo soy un asesino que te hace pensar que no se defenderme.- dijo burlándose, esto ya era demasiado, estaba harta de él. Empecé a caminar alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, él estaba justo en frente de la puerta, así que solo tenía una oportunidad, corrí lo y lo empujé y ya que se le notaba débil no se me hiso mucho problema, siempre había sido muy fuerte. Decidí subir las escaleras hacia mi cuarto tome mi varita y cuando voltee estaba con la varita el alto viéndome como si hubiera sufrido de traición.-Baja inmediatamente tu varita.- Dijo bastante más lento de lo usual.


End file.
